The present invention relates generally to a quiver for holding arrows to be used by an archer. More specifically, the present invention is a quiver mounting arrangement that positions a quiver and a supply of arrows along the lower leg of an archer.
A quiver is generally a container for conveniently holding and positioning a supply of arrows to be used by an archer. A quiver generally allows an archer to have convenient access to the supply of arrows during a variety of activities, such as recreational shooting, tournament competition or bow hunting.
Although the position of the quiver is important when the archer is participating in recreational shooting and tournament competitions, the position of the quiver becomes extremely important when the archer is bow hunting. When bow hunting, it is important that the archer have quick and easy access to his supply of arrows without having to make any sudden or awkward movements, since such movements can startle the wild game being hunted.
Currently, numerous types of bow quivers are available for use while bow hunting. Modern arrow quivers generally fall into one of three categories: back quivers, bow quivers or hip quivers. A back quiver mounts the quiver to the back of the archer, thereby allowing the archer to reach over his shoulder and grab one of the supply of arrows. A bow quiver is secured directly to the archer's bow, such that the supply of arrows is always positioned near the bow itself. Currently available hip quivers are typically attached to the belt of the archer and position the supply of arrows along the archer's hip. Additionally, quiver mounting arrangements are available that allow the archer to mount the quiver to a stationary object, such as a tree, so that the arrows can be securely positioned near the archer.
Although the variety of types of arrow quivers and mounting arrangements described above function reasonably well in different types of hunting scenarios, each quiver suffers from certain drawbacks when the archer is in a seated position, as is often the case when bow hunting. When the archer is in the seated position, such as when the archer is in a tree stand, it is difficult and often times noisy for the archer to retrieve arrows from the numerous types of arrow quivers described above.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a quiver mounting arrangement that mounts an arrow quiver to the lower portion of an archer's leg such that the supply of arrows is readily available when the archer is in a seated position. It is a further object of the invention to provide a quiver mounting arrangement that can accept and mount a variety of commercially available quivers. It is a further object of the invention to provide a quiver mounting arrangement that can be adjusted to be used by a variety of archers.